


This fridgecam had everything

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [56]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, M/M, so much love, uhrg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clarissa said:</p><p>Hihihi can you do something like, Ben and mike just announced youtube that they're officially a couple and the follwinng vids on you youtube Mike is trying to be all mushy and sweet on cam (like being cheesy or stealing a kiss) and ben is trying to focus on the recipe but failing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This fridgecam had everything

„This fridgecam had everything“

„It had! It had insects.“

“It had beautiful landscapes.”

“And it had us, not being single anymore.” Ben said boldly, grinning widely. Mike next to him grinned equally as wide.

“But I think James is still single so...” Mike added, laughing before pulling Ben into a soft kiss, forgetting the camera for a short moment.

“Until next Sunday.” Ben said cheerily and shut the fridge door.

* * *

 

“So, take these blueberries and blitz them up.” Ben said, his eyes trained on Mike who was directly next to him, arm wrapped around his waist with a dreamy smile on his face. Their eyes met and their smiles grew bigger. Ben lost the train of thought he had.

“Guys!” Barry yelled, groaning behind the camera as they just stopped doing anything.

“What? Sorry!” Ben said, ripping his eyes from Mike's to look down at the counter, collecting his thoughts once again.

“Mike, step away from Ben like, just a few centimeters. Please.” Mike did in fact move a bit, only so that their sides were only slightly touching, and not cuddled together anymore.

“That-... that isn’t helpful but we will try. Okay Ben, and go!”

Ben took the bowl with the blueberries in his hand before moving over to the mixer. “Now, blitz up those blueberries until they are more smooth and less pulp like.” He moved again and suddenly Mike was right behind him, looking over his shoulder as he threw the blueberries into the mixer. Ben turned his head slightly, looking at the side of Mike's face smiling.

“Hey you.” Mike whispered and all Barry could do was groan and call for James.

“You two, go away. Just, far far away. Do something, just go.” Barry said, grateful as they did what he said. Mike already had his arms wrapped around Ben as they walked out of the kitchen.

“Thank you.” Ben said as James walked past them, giving them a once over before chuckling quietly.

“Just be ready next week.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
